


a slow morning

by wvvjin



Series: woochan's adventures as parents [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kid!Felix, Kid!Minho - Freeform, M/M, chan makes breakfast, i love woochan, it's just a fever, kid!Seungmin, kid!changbin, kid!hyunjin, kid!jeongin, kid!jisung, parent!chan, parent!woojin, they love their daddy, woojin is sick :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: “how is the prettiest man doing?”woojin picks up a strawberry, pops it in his mouth and glances towards chan. “i don’t know. how are you?”





	a slow morning

“i feel like death,” woojin says as chan wraps more blankets around him. the younger hums, tucking in the blanket around his husband. he cranks up the heat a little. woojin moves with a little difficulty to look at chan, mouthing at him to dim the lights and keep the blinds closed. chan complies.

“get some rest. i’ll take care of the kids,” chan pulls the blanket away from woojin’s face to plant a kiss on his forehead. woojin nods and snuggles back into his pillows. chan brushes back the hair on woojin’s face, feeling the boiling temperature of his body on the back of his palm. he doesn’t have to wonder what causes the fever. woojin simply fell asleep last night in the bath tub, and if it wasn’t for chan who woke him up, he’d be asleep in there until morning. he chuckles at the memory, his husband can really be a child sometimes. 

he walks out of the room, closing it softly behind him when felix comes shuffling towards him. he’s holding a plush toy in his arm, a brown bear that woojin bought him when he wouldn’t stop crying when they were at a store once. he claims the bear protects him. chan kneels to get to the child’s eye level.

“dad, is daddy okay?” he speaks in a low voice, somehow afraid he’ll disturb woojin. chan smiles fondly and reaches to pat down felix’s messy hair.

“daddy is down with fever, so let’s not disturb him. okay?”

felix nods. chan stands up and takes the child’s hand in his, but felix tugs on his hand suddenly, eyes lighting up and a smile breaking out on his face. chan raises his eyebrows curiously. felix struggles to open the bedroom door with his small hand, so chan helps him and stops him from charging to the bed where woojin is softly snoring on. 

“slowly, felix-ah. don’t wake daddy up, will you?”

felix then tip-toes into the room, placing the bear he’s holding earlier next to woojin, tugging a blanket over the stuffed toy too. he looks back to chan, and chan is beaming with pride towards his child. he feels like his heart will burst from all the love and happiness radiating from it. he holds his hand out for felix to take and together, they walk out to the living room. chan lets felix play with the others while he prepares breakfast.

jeongin is seated in his baby chair at the dining table. he was crying earlier, and wouldn’t let chan get out of his sight, so he brought him into the kitchen so he can sit there and stare at his father as much as he wants to. chan is humming softly to the tune of some children’s songs, and jeongin seems to enjoy that because his eyes are getting droopy by the second. minho comes in and pinches jeongin’s cheek. the youngest child jolts awake and screams at minho. the latter just giggles. 

chan just gives him the slightly irritated look and minho quickly goes to jeongin’s side to rub softly on the cheek he pinched earlier while mumbling apologies. he runs over to chan afterwards, planting his face onto the side of chan’s thigh, grinning and rubbing his face onto his father’s pants. 

“move over,” chan tries to walk, but minho is persistent about hanging on his legs. the eldest son whines loudly. chan shushes him and he quiets down a little, reducing his whines into a whisper. 

“dad~,” he drags that out, throwing his head back in an attempt to look at chan. the elder chuckles. “don’t be mad at me.”

“i’m not mad at you, sweetie. i just need to go to the sink.”

“oh, okay,” he gladly steps away, but still follows chan around the ktichen like a lost, cute puppy. 

“can you help your brothers to wash their hands and faces? breakfast’s almost ready, we can eat after this.” 

minho happily skips into the living room, telling the younger ones to clean up and to come with him to wash their faces. chan kicks the steps they use to reach the sink into place, smiling to himself when the steps stops exactly in front of the sink. the children come sprinting into the kitchen and chan has his mouth wide open when he sees the masterpiece decorating jisung’s face. he turns away from the children, silently cussing himself and sighing loudly because god, he thought he’s put all the markers away? he’s glad that his kids are experimenting with colors and arts, but he would be glad if they do that on a piece of paper. even the wall. it’s totally okay. just not on someone’s face because god knows how hard it is to wash that away. he turns to look at them once again, hoping that he’s just imagining it. but no, there’s still a bright pink mark on jisung’s cheeks with a poorly drawn, what chan assumes, moustache right above his upper lip. minho is standing to the side while he watches hyunjin washing his hands, telling him to scrub a little harder on the black marker line on his palm. so chan asks minho to look after the rest as he picks jisung up and brings him into the bathroom. 

jisung quietly sits on the bathroom counter as chan softly wipes on his cheeks to get rid of the pink marks and the moustache, swinging his legs back and forth. he accidentally kicks chan on his thigh once and looks up worryingly at his father, but the man doesn't seem to notice it as he continues rubbing some soap on the moustache with a towel. chan manages to at least make it less visible, so he thinks he does a pretty good job. the pink is reduced to a faint blush on jisung’s cheeks, and the moutache is pretty much gone so chan drops the towel into a laundry basket and walks out with the child.

the other children are already seated in their seats, chattering and bickering back and forth with each other. jeongin is chewing on changbin’s finger. the elder doesn’t seem to mind or cry about it so chan lets them be. he quickly places their pancakes in front of them, pouring some syrup into minho’s and hyunjin’s plates. seungmin doesn’t like anything on his pancake apart from some chocolate spread, so chan scoops a generous amount from the jar and plops it onto the child’s plate. he then helps felix and changbin with some peanut butter. 

the children are especially quiet during meal time. it’s basically the only time they’re ever quiet. chan enjoys a weekend morning like this one. he likes it better with woojin, though. the kids quickly finishes their pancakes in no time, and races down the bathroom in the hallway to brush their teeth. chan cleans up in the kitchen, placing two pancakes in a plate with some fruits to bring to woojin.

he hoists jeongin up to his hip, and carries the plate in one hand to the bedroom. woojin is no longer asleep, lying down on the bed and scrolling through something on his phone. he puts the phone away when chan walks in with their youngest son and takes the child away from chan’s arms. 

“hey, baby. have you eaten?” woojin wipes the crumbs on jeongin’s cheeks away and kissing the top of his head.

“yes, i’ve eaten,” chan says absent-mindedly, taking off some of the blankets away after he puts the plate of pancakes on the bedside table. woojin rolls his eyes.

“i’m talking to jeongin.”

chan looks offended, so woojin laughs out loud, attracting the attention of the older children from outside. changbin comes charging in and jumps onto woojin. the rest follows suit and soon enough, the bed is full with seven kids and woojin almost falls off the bed. chan pushes a couch to the front of the bed, telling the quadruplets to lay there instead as to let woojin rest on the bed. they clambers down, eyes not leaving the television where chan put on a disney movie earlier. 

he snuggles up to woojin after he finishes everything, taking jeongin away from the elder and placing the child on his lap. woojin picks up the plate and pokes on the pancakes.

“how is the prettiest man doing?”

woojin picks up a strawberry, pops it in his mouth and glances towards chan. “i don’t know. how are you?”

chan furiously blushes as woojin smiles brightly, eyes disappearing into thin crescents which chan falls in love with years ago. when they were still students, struggling financially and mentally. a lot of years later, woojin still manages to knock him off his feet with just a single smile. 

he shoves woojin’s side with his shoulder, pouting. woojin steals a kiss from him, and continues eating his pancakes in happiness.

chan is content. mornings like this are definitely his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's been a while huh. i got bored at work earlier so this came out lol i hope you guys enjoy this im sorry its kinda bad or whatever this is un-edited so im sorry
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you so much for reading uwu i love you guys stay safe kiddies have a nice day


End file.
